Solar energy is a sustainable and renewable new energy, and has been regarded as one of the most promising and most likely manner to solve the contradiction between the continually increasing energy demands in the future social development and the conventional energy supply due to its characteristics such as unlimited reserve, widespread distribution, cleanliness and economical efficiency. The solar power generation is the most important development direction of solar energy exploitation in the future and thus attracts more and more attention.
Solar power generation has mainly two manners including photovoltaic power generation and photothermal power generation. A concentrator is important for both the photovoltaic power generation and the photothermal power generation, since natural sunlight of a low energy density has to be collected by the concentrator to improve the energy density. In all of the light-concentrating manners, a dish concentrator may achieve two dimensional tracking more conveniently, and has a higher energy utilization coefficient, thus is not only adapted to distributed electricity supply, but also adapted to construct a high-power grid support electric station.
A light concentrating efficiency of a concentrator may also be affected by a cleanliness of a reflecting surface, in addition to a reflectivity of a reflecting material in a cleaning condition. After working for a period of time, the reflecting surface may be deposited with impurities, for example dust normally containing oily organics, and more impurities may be deposited on the reflecting mirror as the working time of the reflecting mirror increases, which may affect the reflecting efficiency of the reflecting surface, and decrease the light concentrating efficiency, and directly affect the system efficiency of the photoelectric conversion device, and decrease the output power of the electric station. The impurities deposited on the surface of the reflecting mirror cannot be cleaned by itself under a natural environment due to the oily organics in the dust, thus a special cleaning device is required to clean the reflecting mirror.
In view of this, a technical problem to be solved presently by those skilled in the art is to design a cleaning device for a reflecting surface of a dish concentrator in a solar power generation system in the prior art, so as to clean the reflecting surface of the concentrator automatically, and remove moisture remained on the reflecting surface rapidly, thereby significantly improving the light concentrating efficiency of the reflecting surface of the concentrator.